Love Chocolate suomi
by Venitas Keyblade
Summary: Sanji on saanut salaiselta ihailijalta ystävänpäivän suklaata. Hän alkaa selvittää, kuka on antanut sen hänelle? Arvaatko sinä, kuka on Sanjin salainen ihailija?


Love Chocolate suomi

 **Sanji**

Sanji seisoo Thousand Sunny keittiössä ja tuijottaa työtasolla olevaa sydämen muotoista suklaarasiaa. Se on vaaleanpunainen rasia, jonka ympärillä on punainen silkkinauha ja lappu, jossa lukee hänen nimensä.

 _SANJI._

Sanji alkaa miettiä kuka on antanut hänelle ystänpäivänsuklaan. Hän muistelee mitä heille oli kerrottu, kun he olivat kolme päivää sitten saapunut uudelle saarelle ja huomanneet punaiset ja vaaleanpunaiset viirejä. Jossa on sydämen näköinen kuva niissä. Robin oli kysynyt nuorelta neidolta, että mitä he juhlivat. Neito oli kertonut heidän juhlivan kolmen päivän päästä ystävänpäivää. Nami oli kysynyt, että mikä on ystävänpäivä? Neito oli kertonut, että ystävänpäivänä parhaat ystävät antavat toisilleen kortit kertoakseen toisilleen tykkäävänsä hänestä. Mutta rakastavaiset. Naiset antavat miehilleen suklaata, kun miehet vievät naisensa romanttisille treffeille. Sen päivän aikana on mahdollista kertoa tunteistaan omalle ihastukselle antamalla joko kortin tai suklaata.

Sanji muistaa miten oli innostunut ja tehnyt lemmen hurrikaani liikkeensä. Ja pyytänyt Nami~swaan ja Robin~chwan antamaan hänelle suklaata, mutta kun Nami oli kysynyt neidolta, miten paljon suklaat maksoivat ja kun neito oli sanonut summan, niin Nami oli huutanut.

"¤#W%#%¤%#%#!"

Sen kuuluessaan niin Sanji oli luopunut siitä haaveesta, että saisi Namilta mitään lemmen osoitusta ja se oli ensimmäinen huti. Nami ei voisi antaa hänelle suklaata, koska rasia näyttää siltä kuin olisi maksanut pienen omaisuuden. Toinen huti on kyllä sitten Luffy. Hän olisi syönyt jo suklaat ja jättänyt tyhjän rasian työtasolle. Kolmas huti on sitten Brook. Jos hän olisi antanut hänelle suklaata niin se olisi pelottavaa. Neljäs huti on Jimbei. Hän on uusi heidän ryhmässä ja hän tulee toimeen paremmin Luffyn kanssa, kuin hänen kanssa. Vaikka hän oli auttanut paljon, kun piti pilata hänen häät ja voittaa Big Maman.

Viides huti on kyllä sitten Chopper. Hän oli sanonut Robinille, ettei ymmärtänyt koko juhlaa ja Robin oli sanonut, jos he menisivät kirjakauppaan etsimään paremmin tietoa tästä juhlasta. Ja kun he olivat palanneet takaisin Sunnylle, niin Chopper oli kertonut hänelle, minkä takia he juhlivat ystävänpäivää. Että joskus kauan aikaa, sitten kaksi perhettä olivat vihamiehiä toisilleen. Mutta toiseen perheen tytär oli mennyt yhteen juhlaan, mihin oli myös osallistunut vihollisperheen poika. Niissä juhlissa he olivat tavanneet ja rakastuneet samana iltana. Myöhemmin he olivat saaneet tietää toisistaan, että heidän pitäisi olla viholliset toisilleen, mutta he eivät välittäneet siitä. Se päättyi huonosti. He olivat tehneet itsemurhan, kun he eivät perheet antaneet heidän mennä naimisiin. Joten he päättivät tappaa itsensä. Ja nyt saaren asukkaat muistelevat heitä ja heidän tragediaa. Chopper sanoi, että hän ei edelleen tajua miksi niin kamalaa tapahtumaa pitää oikein juhlia.

Kuudes huti on Franky ja seitsemäs huti, on myös hänen ihana Robin~chwan. Sanji oli nähnyt eilen Frankyn varaavan pöytää yhteen ravintolaan ja kertonut ravintolan hovimestarille tuovansa heidän arkeologin ulos syömään, kun he ovat seurustelleet jo muutaman viikon. Robin~chwan oli pyytänyt häneltä eilen apua valmistamaan oma suklaata Frankylle ja tietenkin hän auttaa enkeliään ihan missä vaan. Mutta kun he olivat saaneet Frankyn suklaan valmiiksi, siitä tuli Sanjille mieleen hänen ensimmäinen eväsrasia, jonka hän teki äidilleen. Onneksi Robin ei lisännyt mitään muita aineksia, mutta maku on varmaan hyvä, vaikka ulkonäkö on ihan kamalan näköinen. Sanji on ehdottomasti varma, ettei ikinä anna Robinin tehdä ruokaa HÄNEN keittiössä, jos hän on kipeä tai ei pysty hoitamaan työtään.

Kahdeksas huti on sitten Usopp. Hänellä on tyttöystävä East bluella. Sanji oli nähnyt kaksi päivää, sitten kun Usopp etsi korttia Kayalle. Viimein huti on EHDOTTOMASTI Marimo. Se muskeliaivo ei ikinä antaisi hänelle suklaata ja sitä paitsi Marimo vihaa häntä. Kun hän palasi takaisin heidän luokse niin Zoro käyttäytynyt kuin häntä ei olisi olemassa ollenkaan.

Joten nyt hänen pitää miettiä, koska ei hänen nakamat antaisi hänelle suklaata. ...Suklaa... Ei kai vaan ole Pudding suklaata. Hän ei missään nimessä halua mitään siltä naiselta, hän särki hänen sydämen ja nyt hän luovuttaa helposti jokaisen naisen kohdalla saada rakkautta. Ei myöskään hänen ihanilta enkeleiltä. Hän ei ole enää hirveästi flirttaillut heillekään, vaikka ihanaiset neidot ymmärtävät mistä hän on peräisin. Hetkinen. Se voi olla myös Reijulta. Toivottavasti se on ostettu, koska Reiju EI osaa kokata ollenkaan.

Siinä hetken miettien hän päättää soittaa Reijulle ja kysyä suoraan onko hän lähettänyt hänelle suklaata? Hän nostaa etanafoonin luurin ylös ja alkaa näppäillä numeroa. Alkaa kuulua, kun etanafooni yrittää saada yhteyttä, sitten kuuluu. "KLIK."

"Haloo?"

"Hei Reiju. Minä täällä."

"Sanji! Miksi sinä soitat? Ei kai he ole heittänyt sinua pois laivasta?"

"EI! He eivät ole heittänyt minä ulos laivasta!"

"No. Miksi sinä soitat minulle?"

"Tiedätkö mikä päivä tänään on?"

"Tiedän kyllä. Tänään on ystävänpäivä."

"!?"

"Sanji tiedän paljon enemmän kuin sinä. Koska minä tutkin jokaisen saaren tiedot niin Grand Linella, kuin uuden maailman."

"Okei. Mutta oletko sinä lähettänyt minulle suklaata?"

"En. Mutta lähetin kyllä kortin. Onko se tullut perille?"

"Posti ei ole vielä saapunut meille vielä. Mutta kuka on sitten lähettänyt minulle suklaata?"

"Sinä sanoit, ettei posti ole vielä saapunut?"

"Kyllä. Miksi?"

"No. Se ei voi olla AINAKAAN Pudding, koska hän lähetti oman suklaan vasta tänään ja sinä sanoit, ettei posti ole vielä tullut niin sinun suklaasi EI voi olla häneltä."

Sanji huokaisee helpotuksesta kuuluessaan, ettei se ei ole Puddingin suklaa. Mutta hän silti saa häneltä suklaan. Voi hitto.

"Sanji?"

"Olen vielä linjalla ja kiitos kun kerroit että Pudding on lähettänyt suklaata. Pistän, jonkun syömään sen, koska minä en syö sitä ollenkaan."

Sanji kuulee, kun hänen sisko nauraa. He molemmat tietävät miten Pudding oli särkenyt Sanjin sydämen ja ampunut Reijua jalkaa, että melkein kuoli verenhukkaan.

"Meidän pitää varmaan lopettaa tämä puhelu, ettei merivoimat saa tietää meidän olevan sukua toisillemme." Sanoo Reiju toisessa päässä.

"Okei. Näkemiin Reiju."

"Näkemiin Sanji."

Sanji sulkee etanafoonin ja kävelee takaisin keittiönsä. Suklaarasia on edelleen työtasolla. Sanji ei ole varma onko se ansa viholliselta vai salaiselta ihailijalta? Salainen ihailija. Kumpa se olisi kauniilta neidolta, joltakin tältä saarelta asukkaalta. Mutta se voi olla myös mieheltä. Sanjia alkoi puistattaa ja iho meni ihan kananiholle. Se on siis viholliselta ja Sanji tietää keränneen niitä paljon jo Baratie ajoilta asti.

Sanji ottaa rasian ja menee Chopperin lääkärihuoneeseen. Astuessaan huoneeseen hän huomaa Chopperin istuvan työpöydän ääressä tekemässä varmaan lääkettä johonkin sairauteen tai tavallista särkylääkettä. "Chopper." Sanji kutsuu nuorta nakamaansa. Chopper kääntyy ympäri ja katsoo Sanjia. "Sanji oletko kipeä vai sattuuko sinuun johonkin?" Chopper kysyy huolissaan, kun tietää mitä tapahtui, Whole Cake-saarella ja Chopper on sen jälkeen alkanut vahtia Sanjia melkein koko aika. "En ole kipeä tai loukkaantunut. Mutta tarvitsen apua." Sanji sanoi. "Missä tarvitset apua Sanji?" Kysyy Chopper. Sanji näyttää Chopperille suklaarasiaa ja kysyy. "Voitko nuuhkaista onko tässä myrkkyä? Tai jotain muuta epäilyttävää?" Chopper katsoo hetken rasiaa ja sanoo. "Voin tietenkin." Sanji ojentaa rasian Chopperille.

 **Chopper**

Kun Chopper on saanut sen sorkkiinsa, hän tunnistaa tutun tuoksun heti ja tietää kuka on antanut suklaarasian Sanjille. Onneksi Sanji ei huomannut hänen yllättynyttä ilmettä. Sanji oli keskittynyt etsimään tupakoitaan housuntaskuista. Chopper nuuhkaisee vielä kerran rasiaa. Siinä ei tuoksu mitään vaarallista, mutta siinä on todella voimakas raudan tuoksu ja vain yksi heidän nakama tuoksuu siltä.

Mutta miten hänellä on oikein varaa näin hienon näköiseen lahjaan ja miksi juuri Sanjille antaa suklaata?

"Chopper?"

Chopper nostaa katseen ja katsoo suoraan Sanjiin. Joka katsoo häntä pikkusen huolissaan. "Ei hätää Sanji. Nämä ovat ihan tavallista suklaata." Chopper sanoo ja yrittää olla normaali. "Siis ei myrkkyä tai pommia?" Sanji kysyy. "Ei! Ja miksi sinä sellaista luulet?!" Chopper huutaa Sanjille ja on järkyttynyt, kun kuuluu jonkun haluavan myrkyttää tai räjäyttää Sanjin. Vieläpä hänen oman päänsä sisällä.

Sanji katsoo lattiaa päin ja sanoo. "Kun olen vain ollut vaivaksi koko ryhmällemme, melkein koko aika. Ja en tarkoita vain Whole cake-saarta. Vaan Ihan alusta asti, kun flirttailen melkein kaikille naisille, jonka tapaan. Joten luulen, että olen suututtanut jonkun todella pahasti ja nyt olen saanut jonkinlaisen koston joltakin mieheltä, jonka naista olen liehitellyt."

Chopper katsoo ystäväänsä pikkusen huolissaan. Sanji ei ollut normaali itsensä sitten Whole cake episodin jälkeen. Vaan tuntuu esittävän vanhaa versiota itsestään. "Sanji. Haluatko puhua minulle mikä mieltäsi painaa?" Chopper kysyy, mutta näkee Sanjin pudistavan päätään ja sanoo. "Kiitos huolen pidosta, mutta en halua olla enempään haitaksi." Sanji ottaa rasian Chopperin sorkista ja alkaa tehdä lähteä pois lääkäri huoneesta. Kun Sanji on lähtenyt pois hänen huoneesta. Chopper toivoo, että Sanji saa tietää kuka on antanut hänellä ystävänpäivänsuklaan.

 **Sanji**

Onneksi ei ollut mitään pahempaa. Mutta kuka sitten sen olisi voinut antaa hänellä suklaata. Hän laskee suklaan ruokapöydälle ja alkaa tuijottaa sitä uudelleen. Sanji alkaa miettiä keneltä se olisi. Koska posti ei ole vielä tullut niin kaikki heidän kaukaiset ystävät ei olisi lähettänyt hänelle mitään. Paitsi Vivi. Hän lähettää jokaisen syntymäpäivänä jonkin lahjan. Paitsi Robin~chwanille, Frankylle, Brookille tai Jimbeille. Koska hän ei ole tavannut heitä kunnolla. No Robin oli silloin Miss all sunday. Joten se olisi outoa, jos Vivi lähettäisi hänelle lahjan.

Vivi lähettää Luffylle aina lihaa. Namille jonkin korun välillä. Usoppille jotain erilaisia tavaroita, jota Usopp voi käyttää rakentamiseen Frankyn kanssa aseita tai jonkinlaisia tavaroita. Chopper saa karkkia ja Marimo saa miekan hoitotarvikkeita. Mutta hän saa iso kasa tikkareita.

Koska Nami oli keksinyt vedon koko heidän ryhmässä, kun Vivi matkasi heidän kanssa ja Chopper oli silloin liittynyt heihin. Se kuka saa HÄNET lopettamaan tupakoinnin, niin hän saa jonkin palkinnon. Mutta Nami ei kertonut mikä on palkinto.

Luffy, Usopp ja Chopper yrittivät piilottaa hänen tupakat, mutta epäonnistuivat siinä pahasti. Vivi yritti saada häntä imeskelymaan tikkareita, mutta niitä kertyy vaan keittiön laatikkoon. Kun Franky, Brook ja Robin myös kuulivat vedon, niin hekin yrittivät saada häntä lopettamaan. He yrittävät ottaa häneltä tulitikut ja myöhemmin piilottaa sytkärin, mutta hän onnistui löytämään ne molemmat. Mutta Nami tai Zoro ei ole vielä yrittänyt piilottamaan kumpaakaan tavaraa. Nami yritti pitää häntä kiireisenä, ettei hän ehtisi polttaa tupakkaa, mutta hän piti tupakkaa suussaan samalla kun teki Namin tehtäviä. Joten kaikki muut ovat epäonnistuneet paitsi Zoro.

Mutta ei hän välitä, vaikka Sanji lopettaisi tupakoinnin. Se Marimo ei välitä mistään mitä hän tekisi ja nyt se näkyy selvästi.

Keittiön ovi avautuu ja sisään astuu hänen ihana Robin~chwan. "Robin~chwaan! Miten voin olla avuksi? Minun ihana neito!" Sanji sanoo ja silmästä tuli heti sydämen muotoinen. "Kokki-san. Uskon, että sinulle on postia." Robin sanoo ja laskee pöydälle kaksi kirjettä ja kaksi pakettia. Josta toinen on valtavan kokoinen. Ja siinä näkee olevan lappu, jossa lukee _Vinsmoke Sanji-san._ Se on todellakin Puddingilta. Sanji tuntee irvistävän koko paketille ja toivoo sen katoavan edestään pois.

 **Robin**

Robin näkee selvästi, että kokki-san irvistää saamalleen paketilleen. Jossa näkyy hänen koko nimi, ja vaikka Sanji ei enää kuulu siihen perheeseen niin, hän ei voi olla huolissaan hänestä.

"Kokki-san?"

"Niin minun ihana kukkaseni."

"Onko kaikki hyvin?"

"On minulla kaikki hyvin. Ei ole mitään hätää."

Robin huomaa, että Sanji välttelee sanoa, että on jokin hätä. Sanji ottaa hänen kädestään paketin ja kirjeet. Sanji laskee ne ruokapöydälle. Robin huomaa, että pöydällä on jo yksi suklaarasia valmiina ja siinä lukee pelkästään Sanjin nimi. Hän tunnistaa käsialan ja alkaa hymyillä.

"Robin~chwan mikä on?"

Robin kuulee Sanjin kysyvän häneltä.

"Ei mikään ole hätänä, mutta…"

Sanji kääntyy katsomaan pöydälle ja sanoo "Oh!"

"Tuota Robin-san tiedän, että annot suklaasi jo Frankylle, mutta…"

Robin huomaa heti Sanjista joka toivoo, että se oli häneltä. Mutta se on ikävä kyllä heidän toiselta jääräpäältä.

"Sanji. Se ei ikävä kyllä ole minulta."

"Okei." Sanji sanoo pikkusen murheissaan ja alkaa avata toisto kirjettään. Robin tietää ainoastaan Sanjin kirjoittavan hänen kasvatus isälleen Zeffille, mutta nyt tuli neljältä eri naiselta.

"Kokki-san keneltä sinä sait postia?"

Sanji kääntyy katsomaan Robinia ja alkaa kertoa. "Yksi kirje on siskoltani Reijulta, toinen on Chiffonilta, joka on Lolan kaksoissisar. Muistatko Lolan? Tapasimme hänet Thriller Barkissa, kun saimme varjomme takaisin?" Robin nyökkää vastaukseksi ja Sanji jatkaa kertomista. "Hän auttoi minua ja Puddingia tekemään uuden hääkakun, että pääsisimme karkuun Big Mamaa. Hän on todella taitava leipuri ja hän lähetti kiitos kortin minulle, että pelastin hänet pariin kertaan." Kun Sanji on kertonut kirjeistä, mutta…

"Kokki-san entä paketit?"

"Pienempi on Viviltä. Siinä on tämän kuun tikkari lähetys. Hän yrittää saada minua edelleen lopettamaan tupakoinnin ja lähettää niitä joka kuukausi. Siinä on varmaan uusia makuja minulle."

"Niinkö? Oletko maistanut niitä?"

"En. Mutta en ole heittänyt niitä pois ollenkaan. Yritin saada Chopperia syömään niitä, mutta hän tykkää enemmän hattarasta, kuin tikkarista. Joten niitä on minulla laatikollinen."

Sanji hykertelee hetken ja alkaa avata Vivin lähettämää pakettia. Se todella sisälsi ainoastaan tikkareita. Sanji ottaa laatikon ja kävelee työtason luokse. Menee kyykkyyn ja avaa alimmaisen laatikon. Robin huomaa seiläkin on tikkareita, mutta niitä tuplasti enemmän, kuin siinä paketissa.

"Onko nämä kaikki Vivin lähettämiä?" Robin kysyy ja ihmettele miten paljon hän lähettänyt tikkareita Sanjille.

"On ne." Sanji sanoo, kun samalla laittaa laatikkoon tikkarit. Kun paketti on tyhjä, Sanji laittaa laatikon kiinni ja nousee seisomaan. Hän alkaa laittaa kahvia tulemaan, kun Robin huomaa, että suurin paketti on vielä pöydällä ja siinä komeilee Sanjin koko nimi.

"Kokki-san, että tuo suurin paketti?" Robin kysyy ja samalla katsoo Sanjia. Hän huomaa Sanjin hätkähtävän, mutta hän sanoo. "Se on Puddingilta."

"Oh! Voi Sanji olen pahoillani! Ei ollut tarkoitus pahoittaa mieltäsi!" Robin alkaa pyytää anteeksi, mutta Sanji kääntyy ympäri ja nostaa käden ylös, kuin 'stop' ja kertoo. "Ei se ole sinun vikasi Robin~chwan. Vaan ihan minun syy…" Sanji lause jää kesken. Hän peittää käsillään kasvonsa, mutta Robin huomaa hänen alkaneen itkeä.

"Mi… Minä olen… Todel… Todella tyhmä. Luulin voivani saada tosi rakkauden häneltä, mutta hän piti minua vain pilkkanaan. Minä en koskaan saa rakkau…" Sanji sanoo itkien ja Robin halaa häntä ennen kuin sanoo viimeisen sanan loppuun.

"Sanji. Sinä et ole tyhmä. Silloin kun te tulitte pelastamaan minua Enies lobbyssa. Sinä keksit sulkea oikeuden portin, että me pääsisimme pakoon. Tiedän myös, että yritit pelastaa kasvatusisäsi, menemällä Big Maman teekutsuille vain pitämällä kaikki sinulla rakkaat ihmiset turvassa." Robin sanoo Sanjille, joka halaa häntä takaisin edelleen itkien. Robin huomaa, että hänen nenä ei ala vuotaa verta. Sanji on ilmeisesti saanut henkisen vamman sydämeen. Robin katsoo ruokapöytään, sitä suklaarasiaa, jossa lukee vain hänen etunimi.

"Sanji. Mitä jos menisit kysymään Luffylta, tietääkö hän kuka on antanut sinulle tuon salaisen suklaan." Robin oli irrottautunut Sanjin halauksesta ja nostanut hänen päätään nähdäkseen hänen kasvonsa. Sanji sininen silmä, näytti kuin myrskyn jälkeiseltä mereltä. Ne ovat todella kauniit silmät. Robin tuntee pientä kateutta Sanjia kohtaan, mutta nyt huoli painaa enemmän häntä sydämeen. Onneksi Sanji sanoo. "Okei menen kysymään Luffylta ja Robin, kiitos lohdutuksesta. Olisitko kiltti ja et kerro kenellekään, että itken sinua vasten. Tiedän mitä Marimo sanoisin minusta, jos kuulisi mitä minä tein."

Robin kikattaa hetken ja sanoo. "En tietenkään kerro. Älä ole huolissasi, tämä jää meidän kahden väliseksi asiaksi."

"Kiitos Robin-san." Sanji sanoo. Ottaa molemmat rasiat mukaan ja lähtee etsimään hänen Idiot kapteenia.

 **Sanji**

Sanji kantaa molempia suklaarasioita mukanaan, koska hän aikoo antaa Luffyn syödä Puddingin suklaat. Niissä ei ole onneksi myrkkyä ja onneksi hän on tietää miltä hänen normaali suklaa tuoksuu. Joten ei mitään hätää, mutta missä on vaan se kumiryönä. Sunny on ikävä kyllä pikkusen liian iso, jos tämä olisi Merry niin hän näkisi missä Luffy olisi.

"Luffy missä olet!? Minulla olisi sinulle asiaa!"

"En ole varastanut mitään! Vielä!" Luffy huutaa Sunnyn pään luota. Sanji kävelee laivan keula kuvan luokse ja näkee kapteeninsa istumassa siellä.

"En tullut sinulle huutamaan mitään ruoka varkauksista. Vaan antamaan tämän ja kysymään sinulta tiedätkö, kuka on antanut tämän minulle?" Sanji sanoo ja samalla viskaa Pudding suklaat Luffyn syliin ja näyttää mysteeri suklaataan hänelle.

 **Luffy**

Luffy ei voi olla ihmettelemättä. Miksi Sanji antaa hänelle suklaata ja niin suuren paketin verran, mutta hän näkee myös tutun näköinen rasia. Hän muistaa mitä tapahtui tänä aamuna aamiaisen jälkeen. Hän ei halua tulla halkaistua kahtia. Ei todellakaan. "Neh, Sanji. Miksi annat minulle suklaata?" Luffy kysyy varovasti. Sanji istuu Luffyn viereen ja vastaa. "Ne ovat Pudding suklaat ja en todella ai jo syödä niitä ollenkaan, mutta en voi heittää niitä myöskään pois. Joten jonkun on syötävä ne ja sinä voit syödä ne minun puolesta, ihan vapaasti."

"Kiitos Sanji!" Luffy huudahtaa. Hän halaa pikaisesti Sanjia ja alkaa mätätä suklaata suuhunsa. Luffy näkee silmänurkassa Sanjin sytyttävän tupakansa ja vetää syvää henkeen savua. Siinä vieressä Sanji odottaa, että Luffy vastasi hänen kysymykseen. Mutta Luffy ei vastaa hänen kysymykselle, vaan hän keskittyy syömään suklaata nopealla tahdilla. Joten Sanji kysyy uudelleen. "Luffy. Tiedätkö? Kuka on antanut minulle suklaata?" Sanji huomaa miten Luffy jähmettyy.

Luffy tietää ja yrittää valehdella itsensä pois tilanteesta. "En tiedä. En ollenkaan. En yhtään mitään tiedä." Mutta Sanji nappaa Luffyn leuasta kiinni ja sanoo. "Etkö muista, miten kävi, kun olimme melkein perillä Alabastanissa ja olit varastanut ruokaa silloin. Enkö sanonut silloin sinulle, että sinulla on surkea pokerinaama." Luffy muistaa sen todella hyvin ja nyökkää Sanjille vastausseksi. Sanji alkaa hymyillä ja sanoo. "Joten voit varmaan sanoa, kuka on antanut suklaata minulle?" Luffy ei voi pettää toisen nakamansa luottamusta ja on edelleen vaara tulla halkaistua kahtia. Onneksi Luffy keksi miten pääsisi karkuun.

"Ah! Sanji katso tuonne! Tuolla on Hancock!"

Luffyn onneksi Sanji kääntyy katsomaan Luffyn osoittamaan suuntaan. Luffy venyttää kättään ja lennättää itsensä pakoon, mutta hän kuulee Sanjin huutavan hänelle. "LUFFYYY!"

 **Sanji**

Sanji seisoo Sunnyn pään päällä ja ei voinut uskoa, että Luffy oli narrannut häntä. Häntä alkoi miettiä 'tiesivätkö, kaikki kuka on antanut hänelle suklaata'. Hän ravistaa päätään. Ei tietenkään voinut olla niin, mutta hän oli jo kysynyt jo Chopperilta, Robinilta ja Luffylta. Oli tietenkin vielä Usopp, Jimbei, Brook, Franky ja Nami~swan. Tienkin Marimo. Kun hän astelee pois Sunnyn pään päältä, hän huomaa sopivasti Brookin ja Frankyn. Hän aikoo kysyä heiltä, että tietävätkö he mitään tästä mysteeri suklaasta.

"Oi! Sanji-san!"

Sanji nostaa katseensa ja näkee Brookin olevan ihan hänen edessä. Joten hän kysyy. "Hei Brook. Tiedätkö? Kuka on antanut minulle suklaata?"

 **Brook**

Brook seisoo Sanjin edessä ja näkee mitä hän pitää käsissään. Vaikka hänellä ei ole enää silmiä. Yohohoho. Hän tietää kuka on antanut sen, mutta hänen miekka kollega ei varmaan ilahdu ollenkaan, jos hän kertoisin sen Sanjille.

"Olen pahoillani Sanji-san. Mutta en voi kertoa huuleni on sinetöity. Ah! Eihän minulla ole enää huulia. Yohohoho."

Sanji ei naura Brookin luuvitsille ja ennen kuin Sanji ehtii sanoa mitään, niin Brook kysyy häneltä. "Sanji-san. Oletko varma, että et itse tehnyt suklaata itsellesi." Sanji naama vääristyy vihasta ja Brook huomaa tehneen virheen. Alkaa heti katua mitä tuli sanottua.

"Pää kiinni! Senkin luuryönä!" Sanji huutaa ja potkaisee Brookia. Hän lentää suoraan miesten huoneen oven läpi.

"Sanji! Älä potki Brookia läpi ovien! Rikot vielä kohta Sunnyn!" Kuuluu Frankyn huutavan.

 **Franky**

Franky ei tiedä mikä sai Sanjin niin vihaiseksi, että piti potkaista Brook miesten huoneen oven läpi. Sitä paitsi, kun he palasivat takaisin yhteen, niin Sanji on varonut potkimasta ketään ulos keittiöstä tai muualta Sunnylta. Franky seisoo nyt Sanjin vieressä ja odottaa hänen rauhoittuvan. Kun Sanji on vetänyt kaksi kertaa savua sisään ja ulos niin hän sanoo. "Anteeksi Franky. En tiedä mikä minuun meni." "Se on okei. Kieppu-bro." Sanoo Franky ja hän huomaa tutun näköinen rasia Sanjin kädessä.

"Franky."

Franky nostaa katseen ja katsoo Sanjia, joka yritti sanoa jotain. "Mikä on Kieppu-bro?" Franky kysyy Sanjilta, joka viimein rohkaistua kysyäkseen häneltä. "Tiedätkö? Kuka on antanut minulle suklaata?" Kyllä Franky tietää kuka on antanut, mutta hän ei varmaan pidä siitä. Kun Franky näki hänet eilen illalla suklaapuodin sisällä odottamassa, Sanjin suklaan valmistusta. Siinä samalla hän nosti painavan näköisiä laatikoita, kuin ne eivät painaisi mitään. Hän vie ne varmaan varastoon. Hän oli vienyt kaikki laatikot varastoon, niin hän alkoi tehdä punnerruksia. Siinä odotellessaan puodin pitäjä valmisti Sanjin suklaan.

"Franky!"

Franky tajuaa, vajonneen mietteisiinsä ja Sanji oli odottanut tarpeekseen hänen vastausta. "Olen pahoillani. Minä en tiedä kuka on antanut sinulle tuon." Franky sanoo ja osoittaa sormellaan rasiaa. Sanji huokaisee ja sanoo. "Kiitos ja minä menen tekemään lounasta."

Franky katsoo Sanjin perään ja tuntee pienen syyllisyyden tunteen, kun ei voinut kertoa sitä hänelle.

 **Sanji**

Kun Sanji on takaisin keittiössään niin hän laittaa suklaansa työtasolleen. Ottaa pinkin Doskoi Panda ja laittaa sen päälleen. Hän sitoo nauhahan kiinni selkänsä taakse ja menee jääkaapille. Hän ottaa kanaa, salaattia, pavunituja, ruohosipulia, avokado, kevätsipulia, valkosipulia, porkkanaa ja hänen oma tekemää majoneesia. Sanji laittaa ne työ tasolle ja nostaa hihat ylös, pesee vielä kädet sitten aloittaa pilkkomaan valkosipulia ja kevätsipulia. Kun hän on saanut pilkottua ne niin alkavat kuoria porkkanaa ja avokadoa, ne ovat kuorittu niin hän alkaa maustaa kanaa marinadissa. Porkkanat ovat siivuja sen kastike on kiehumassa ja kanat ovat kuoritettu ja menossa uuniin hetkeksi. Kun keittiön ovi avautuu ja sisälle astelee Jimbei, onneksi ei Luffy, koska hän olisi heti alkanut vaatia saada ruokaa.

"Jimbei mitä sinä haluat? Ruoka on valmis puolentoista tunnin päästä." Sanji sanoo ja kuivaa kädet pyyhkeeseen. "Sanji-kun tulin hakemaan vain vettä." Sanoo Jimbei, kun Sanji kuulee mitä Jimbei haluaa niin hän ottaa lasin ja täyttää sen vedellä. Kun se on täysi, hän ojentaa lasin Jimbeille. Mutta hän ei huomaa ollenkaan sitä vaan katsoo suklaarasiaa, joka on työtasolla.

 **Jimbei**

Jimbei oli odottanut, että Sanji-kun antaisi hänelle vettä silloin hän huomasi rasian. RASIA joka oli ollut Luffyn oikealla kädellä eilen illalla, kun hän palasi takaisin Sunnylle. Hänellä oli juuri tuo rasia kädessä ja hän alkoi selitellä, että se on joiltain hänen ihailija tytöltä. Juoksi sitten miesten huoneeseen, mutta tuli ulos nopeasti ja juoksi suoraan akvaariohuoneeseen. Koska miesten huoneesta tuli hänen jälkeen Sanji-kun, joka ei ilmeisesti ollut huomannut häntä juoksevan karkuun ja menevän ilmeisesti piiloon. Sanjilla oli yksi hänen reseptikirja kädessä ja mietti varmaan, mitä ruokaa hän tekisi huomenna.

"...Bei!"

"Jimbei!"

Jimbei tuijottaa suoraan Sanjia ja näkee hänen pitävän lasia kädessä. "Ööööh. Kiitos Sanji-kun." Sanoo Jimbei ja ottaa lasin hänen kädestä. Ex-kaapparilordi yritti lähteä keittiöstä ja kuulee mitä Sanji sanoo. "Odota Jimbei! Sinä tiedät, kuka on antanut minulle suklaata. Eikö niin Jimbei~." Jimbei on kuulut tuon äänen sävyn melkein heti, kun he olivat voitettua Big Maman, mutta yleensä tuo äänen sävy kohdistuu yleensä Luffy-kun, Usopp-kun ja Chopper-kun, kun he ovat tehneet jotain tyhmää ja nyt hän on liemessä.

"Niin, Sanji-kun."

Jimbei kääntyy ympäri ja näkee kokin seisovan hän takanaan, kädet rinnan päällä puuskassa. Ja vakava ilme naamassa. " Kuka on antanut ystävänpäivän suklaan minulle? Vastaa nyt heti! Jimbei!" Sanji sanoo pikkusen komentavaan sävyyn. Jimbei on nyt kyllä keksiä jokin vale ja nopeasti. Mutta kuuluu SLASHM.

"LUFFYYY!"

Kuuluu Usoppin huutavan ja Jimbei ryntää heti ulos keittiöstä pelastamaan Luffya hukkumasta. Onneksi Luffy tippui ylilaidan niin hänen ei tarvinnut vastata Sanjin kysymykseen.

 **Sanji**

Sanji seisoo keittiössään hölmistyneenä. Jimbei tiesi, kuka oli antanut hänelle suklaan, mutta ennen kuin hän sai Jimbei laulamaan. Hänen salainen ihailijan nimen niin tietenkin Luffy oli lennättänyt itsensä ylilaidan. Siis mikä on vikana tänään. Kaikki varmaan tietävät kuka on antanut hänelle tämän tyhmän suklaan, no hän ei ole vielä kysynyt Namilta, Usoppilta ja Marimolta. Mutta hän on tehtävä lounas valmiiksi, ennen kuin Luffy alkaa huutaa ruokaa. Joten hän palaa lieden ääreen ja ottaa leikelta kastikkeensa laitaa kulhoon jossa on jo porkkana siivut odottamassa kastikettaan.

Pavunidut hän alkaa paistaa niitä öljyssä, kun ne ovat paistettu tarpeeksi niin hän laittaa ne muiden salaatin, kevätsipulin, ruohosipulia ja avokadon. Sekoittaa ne soijakastikkeen kanssa, kun ne ovat valmiit niin hän laittaa ne jokaisen lautaselle ja ottaa kanat uunista. Sanji laittaa vielä porkkanat omille lautasille kaikille ja asettaa kanat kaikkien lautasille saman määrän, kun Luffy ja Brook alkavat valittaa melkein heti, jos ei ole sama määrä kaikilla.

Sanji astelee ulos keittiöstä ja huutaa. "HOI RYÖNÄN RETKUT RUOKA ON VALMIS! NAMI~SWAAN! ROBIN~CHWAAN! RUOKA ON VALIMIS MINUN KAUNIIT KUKKASENI!" Viimeisen osan hän huutaa keimailun sävyyn ja pitää ovea auki odottaen kaikkien tulevan syömään.

Mutta jokin pielessä. Yleensä Luffy juoksee ensimmäisenä keittiöön. Nyt ensimmäisinä tulee Robin-san ja Chopper. Franky, Usopp, Brook, Jimbei, Nami, Zoro ja viimeisenä vasta Luffy. "Luffy oletko kipeä? Vai..." Sanji kysyy, mutta sitten hän alkoi tuntea kauhua sisuskaluissaan. "Ei kai niissä suklaassa sittenkin ollut jotain muuta... " "Ei ollut Sanji! Minä vain ajattelin, että muut voisivat tulla keittiöön ennen minua." Luffy sanoo. Kaikki katsovat Luffya järkyttyneenä, että heidän silmät pullistuvat päästä. "Sepä on sinulta ajattelevaista Luffy." Sanji sanoo ja alkaa tarjoilla kaikille ruoat ja juomat. Kun se on tehty, mutta edelleen on jotain outoa tekeillä. Kukaan ei ole aloittanut syömään ruokaansa, vaan odottaa lupaa aloittaa. "Mikä on? Miksi ette ole aloittaneet syömään? Vai eikö miellytä, voin tehdä jotain..." "Hiljaa Kokki!" Zoro vaientaa Sanjin, joka alkaa käydä kierroksilla taas. Sanji tuijottaa Zoroa ja on edelleen valmiina nousemaan paikaltaan kokkamaan jotain ruokaa. Zoro hieroo hetken ohimoitaan molemmilla käsillään ja sanoo. "Me ajattelimme, että olisi mukavaa, jos sinäkin ehtisit istua pöytään ennen kuin kaikki muut ovat syöneet omat ruokamme loppuun ja poistua keittiöstä." Sanji näkee kaikkien nyökkäävän ja sanovan olevan samaa meiltä Zoron kanssa.

Sanji alkaa miettiä. Hän on kyllä ollut aina viimeinen syömässä ja istunut aina yksin keittiössä aina siitä lähtien, kun hän palasi takaisin Whole Cake saarelta.

Sanji katsoo nakamoitaan ja näkee kaikkien olevan pikkusen huolissaan hänestä. Nyt Sanjia hävettää. Hän oli keskittynyt miellyttämään kaikkia ja alkanut unohtaa, että hänkin on osa heidän ryhmää. Sen takia hän pisti itsensä aina viimeiseksi.

Hän ottaa haarukan ja veitsen käsiin. Aloittaa syömään ja muutkin aloittavat syömään, mutta kukaan ei puhunut yhtään mitään. Luffy ei yrittänyt varastaa muiden lautasilta, vaan söi kiltisti oman lautasen tyhjäksi. Sanji oli nousemassa ulos paikaltaan antaakseen Luffylle uuden annoksen ruokaa, kunnes Usopp nousee ylös paikaltaan ja sanoo. "Minä voin antaa Luffylle uuden annoksen. Sinun ei tarvitse nousta Sanji." Sanji istuu takaisin paikalleen ja ihmettelee 'miksi kaikki ovat outoja tänään'. Usopp antaa Luffylle uuden annoksen ruokaa ja Luffy kiittää Usoppia siitä.

Kun kaikki ovat syöneet ja lähteneet keittiöstä, paitsi Usopp hän jäi auttamaan Sanjia tiskistä. Sanji kuulee Usoppin kiljuvan. "YIIIAAAHHH!" Se ihan sama ääni minkä Usopp päästi suustaan, kun he olivat yhdessä kylässä leijuvalla saarella, jonka Shiki kultainen leijona oli luonut leiju-leiju pirun marja voimalla. He olivat törmänneet onneksi Zoroon ja Chopperiin siinä samassa kylässä. Silloin Usopp oli päästänyt saman äänen. "Usopp mikä on hätänä?" Sanji kysyy ja näkee Usoppin tuijottavan suoraan hänen suklaaseen.

 **Usopp**

Usopp tietää olevansa heikolla jäällä, jos Sanji saa tietää. Että se on heidän eksyjältä ja jos Usopp vielä paljastaisi sen, silloin Usopp on niin kuoleman oma. Usopp ei olisi halunnut tietää kenelle TUO rasia oli menossa, mutta hänen huonoksi onneksi tarkka-ampuja oli saanut tietää sen. Usopp oli ollut kirjoittamassa Kayalle korttia, kun hän oli rynnännyt sisälle akvaariohuoneeseen, kuin hänellä olisi ollut tuli perseessä. Hänellä oli rasia kädessä ja Usopp, oli luullut olevan hänelle. Usopp oli alkanut selitellä, että hänellä on jo tyttöystävä ja oli kyllä kiitollinen siitä, että hän on tarkka-ampujan nakama. Silloin Usopp oli saanut nyrkistä päähänsä ja saanut vielä saarnan kaupan päälliseksi. Hän oli sanonut sen rasian olevan kokille ja hän halusi antaa sen kokille silloin, kun Sanji ei olisi keittiössä. Usopp oli auttanut häntä. Pidätellä Sanji pois keittiössä hetken aikaa eilen yöllä, juuri kun he olivat vaihtamassa vahti vuoroa. Ja Sanji oli aikomassa menossa keittiöön tekemään Usoppille yöpalaa, kun Usopp sanoi voivansa tehdä sen itse. Usopp oli nähnyt hänen menevän sisään ja tulevan ulos keittiöstä. Hän oli saanut laitettua rasian ilmeisesti esille, Sanjia varten.

"Usopp! Usopp!"

Usopp kääntyy katsomaan Sanjia, joka näyttää siltä. Että hän voisi kohta potkaista hänet ulos keittiöstä. "E-ei ole mikään hä-hätä. N-no niin aloitetaan ti-tiskaaminen." Usopp sanoo änkyttäen ja hän tietää, että se ei mene läpi. Sanji on fiksu. Ei niin helppo huijattava, kuin Luffy tai Chopper. He kaksi uskovat melkein kaiken mitä hän sanoo. Sanji ei niele hänen pajunköyttä niin helposti enää, mutta ehkä East bluella Sanji varmaan uskoi vähän. Ehkä.

Usopp vilkaisee Sanjia ja näkee hänen keskittyneen tiskeihin. Mutta Usopp huomaa nyt vasta, että heidän kokki ei ole nukkunut kunnolla ollenkaan. Sanjilla on tummat silmän aluset, vaikka hän on laittanut meikkiä peittääkseen ne ja hän näyttää myös pikkusen itkeneen. Silmät ovat pikkusen turvonneet ja ne myös punertavat vähän. Onko Sanji itkenyt?

"Sanji, onko kaikki hyvin?"

"Olen kunnossa ei minulla mitään hätää."

Usopp kuulee Sanjin äänestä, että hän valehtelee. "Valehtelija." Usopp sanoo ja näkee Sanjin jähmettyvän. Sanji todella uskoi, että hänen valhe menisi läpi. "Sanji, kerro totuus. Minä en arvostele sinua, vaikka tiedän sinun taustasi nyt paremmin kuin aikaisemmin niin olen sinun nakamasi. Joten kerro totuus. Sanji." Usopp sanoo ja katsoo Sanjia joka ojentaa hänelle lautasta. Hän ottaa lautasen Sanjin kädestä ja odottaa edelleen kokin puhuvan.

"Olen nukkunut huonosti vain kolmena yönä. Nähnyt painajaista, jossa olen edelleen Germa 66 linnan tyrmässä vankina ja veljeni hakkaavat minua koko aika uudestaan ja uudestaan." Sanji kertoo. "Oletko unessasi lapsi?" Usopp kysyy, mutta Sanji pudistaa päätään kielteisesti ja sanoo. "Saman ikäinen kuin nyt." Usoppin leuka loksahtaa auki ja tuijottaa Sanjia. Hän tietää mitä paskaa Sanji on kokenut lapsena ja nyt ilmeisesti Whole cake-saaren episodin jälkeen painajaisten näkeminen ei olisi ihme. Mutta miksi nyt, eikä aikaisemmin.

"Oletko nähnyt tämän painajaisen aikaisemmin? Sanji?"

"En, mutta se alkoi, kun tulimme tähän saarelle."

Usopp nyökkää ja kuivaa viimeistä astiaa. Sanji ottaa pinkkiä Doskoi Panda essua pois päältään ja viikkaa sen paikalleen. Usopp kysyy. "Sanji oletko itkenyt tänään?"

"En ole!"

"Kyllä olet! Sen näkee sinun silmistäsi! Ne ovat punaiset ja turvonneet!"

"Älä työnä pitkää nenääsi toisten asioihin. pitkä nenä!"

"Kieppu!" Kun Usopp sanoi sen sanan. Hän tietää olevansa vainaa. Koska Sanji nostaa jalkaansa ja potkaisee Usoppin ulos keittiöstään.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

 **Sanji**

Sanji kaivaa housun taskustaan tupakka-askin ja ottaa yhden tupakan huulilleen. Hän nostaa sytkäriä ja sytyttää tupakan. Sanji vetää kolme kertaa syvään henkeen huumettaan ja alkaa rauhoittua. Outoa. Kun Usopp sanoi häntä kiepuksi niin hän vaan räjähti. Sanji vilkaisee suklaaseensa ja muistaa, että ei kysynyt Usoppilta kuka on antanut hänelle tuo typerän suklaan.

Sanji juoksee äkkiä ulos keittiöstä ja huutaa. "Usopp odota. Minulla on kysyttävää!"

"IIIIIIIAAAAAKKKKK!" Kuluu Usoppin huutavan ja näkyy pölypilvi hänen jälkeensä. Sanji kiroaa itseään ja toivoo ettei olisi suuttunut.

"KKKRROOOOHHHHH."

Sanji kääntyy ja näkee Marimon nukkuvan mastoa vasten. Sanji päättää kysyä häneltä, tietääkö Zoro kuka on antanut hänelle suklaata. Sanji hakee keittiöstä rasiansa ja kävelee Zoron eteen. "Zoro." Sanji kutsuu heidän miekkamiestä, mutta hän nukkuu sikeästi. Jos hän ei herännyt, kun Usopp lensi ulos keittiöstä, joten Sanji joutuu herättää muskeli aivon.

 **Zoro**

Zoro herää siihen, kun Kokki potkaisee häntä vatsaan.

"AAAGGGH!"

"Kappas! Heräsithän Marimo~"

Zoro tietää, että Kieppu haluaa jotain. Siitä lähtien, kun Sanji palasi, takasin heidän luokseen. Niin Kokki on halunnut hänen huomiota. Mutta Zoro oli ollut niin vihainen Kiepulle, että on jättänyt hänet huomiotta ja kun he saapuivat tälle saarelle. Niin Sanji alkoi saada painajaisia. Muut eivät heränneet niihin, mutta ne olivat ilmeisesti todella pahoja. Koska Sanji oli alkanut ensiksi pyöriä, sitten kuulua anelua. Sanji aneli veljiään lopettamaan hänen hakkaamisen. Myöhemmin kuuluu kokin huutavan apua Luffylta, jolloin Luffy on herännyt ja herättänyt Sanjin painajaisestaan. He keskustelevat hetken ja Luffy meni takaisin nukkumaan, mutta kokki lähtee miesten huoneesta. Kun kokkia ei kuulu hetken aikaa niin Zoro on lähtenyt etsimään häntä, Sanji on keittiössä tekemässä aamiaista ja leipoo myös siinä samalla. Sanji pitää itseään kiireisenään, ettei vain nukahda uudestaan.

"Mitä haluat Kokki?"

"No, tiedätkö… …Kuka olisi antanut minulle… …Suklaata?"

Se että Sanji kysyy arasti häneltä, juuri siitä asiasta. Zoro nostaa katseensa ja katsoo suoraan Sanjia. Hän tietenkin katsoo toiseen suuntaan. Hiukset peittävät naaman, mutta korvat ovat punaiset. Kun Sanji alkaa punastella niin koko naama menee punaiseksi ja korvatkin myös. Sanji punastelee? 'Söpöä'. Tietenkään Zoro ei sano sitä ikinä ääneen ja voi olla, että Sanji ei tykkää hänen antamista suklaista.

"En tietä ja voihan ne olla sinun homppeli ystäviltä."

"Ei varmaan ole!"

"Mistä sitä tietää? Kun olet itse samanlainen. Homppeli."

Sanji kääntyy katsomaan Zoro todella vihaisen näköisenä ja nostaa oikeaan jalkansa. Molemmat kädet ovat kasvojen edessä ja oikea jalka syttyy tuleen. Zoro ottaa miekkansa käsiinsä. Oikeaan käteen hän ottaa Shusui miekan ja vasempaan käteen Sandai Kitetsu miekan. Ja on valmiina puolustautumaan Sanjin potkuja vastaan, mutta Kokki ei hyökkää. Vaan laskee jalan ja kädet alas. Jalasta liekit sammuvat. Sanji kääntyy ympäri ja kävelee takaisin keittiöön, kun ovi sulkeutuu perästä. Zoro seisoo kannella hölmönä. Hän ei tietä mikä meni vikaan, yleensä Sanji nauttii tapella hänen kanssaan, mutta nyt hän ei alkanut taistella hänen kanssaan. Zoro istuutuu nurmikko kannelle ja alkaa miettiä. Mikä on ongelma?

 **Sanji**

Se on nyt virallista Zoro VIHAA häntä ja pitää häntä homppelina, vaikka ei ole. Sanji ottaa suklaansa ja laittaa sen ruokapöydälle. Hän istuu paikalleen ja alkaa maata puoliksi pöydän päällä, samalla tuijottaa suklaarasiaa.

Sanji on jossain vaiheessa alkanut leikkiä rasian nauhalla, kun keittiön ovi avautuu ja sisälle astuu Nami-san.

 **Nami**

Nami näkee, Sanji-kun istuvan pöydän ääressä ja hänen edessä on suklaarasian, jossa lukee hänen nimensä.

"Sanji-kun, mikä on hätänä?"

"Ei mikään! Minun mellorine! Haluatko jotain Nami-san."

"Ei kiitos. Sanji-kun, miksi et ole aukaissut tuota rasiaasi?"

Sanji katsoo rasiaa ja sanoo. "En ole uskaltanut, Nami-san. Minua pelottaa, jos se on sellaiselta henkilöltä jota en tunne ja haluaa tappaa minut. Siksi en ole aukaissut sitä." Selitys on järkevä. Ainakin sen jälkeen, mitä Pudding teki Sanji paralle. Nami näkee Sanjin leikkivän rasian nauhalla.

"Nyt riittää!"

"Nami-san?"

Nami ottaa rasian ja alkaa avata sitä. "Nami-san!" Hän kuulee, Sanji-kun huutavan ja nauha on nyt auki. "Nami-san, kiltti älkää avatko sitä." Sanji rukoilee, mutta Nami on jo nostamassa kanta ylös. "Na…" Sanjin sana katkeaa, kun näkee mitä rasia sisältää.

Vihreitä sydämiä.

Rasia on täynnä vihreän värisiä suklaa sydämiä. Niistä tulee mieleen vain yksi henkilö ja se on…

Ovi avautuu ja oven suussa on Zoro. Joka katsoo suoraan Sanjin suklaarasiaa, sitten Sanjia ja häntä. Zoro juoksee pois ja ovi paiskautuu kiinni hänen jälkeensä.

 **Sanji**

Vihreitä sydämiä.

Vihreitä.

Marimo.

Zoro on antanut hänelle suklaata, mutta miksi?

Jos Nami-san olisi aukaissut rasiaa hänen puolestaan niin hän olisi jäänyt vain murehtimaan. Sanji kuulee oven avautuvan ja näkee Marimon seisovan siinä. Zoro katsoo ensiksi rasiaa, sitten häntä ja Nami-sania. Ja juoksevan karkuun, mikä ei ole hänen tapaista, kun ovi paiskautuu kiinni. Niin Sanji ottaa rasian ja lähtee juoksemaan Zoron perään.

"Sanji-kun?"

"Anteeksi Nami-san. Mutta minun on pakko saada tietää. Miksi hän antoi nämä?" Sanji sanoo ja poistuu keittiöstä.

 **Zoro**

Zoro ei tajua, miksi hän juoksi karkuun, kun näki noidan ja Kiepun avanneen suklaanrasian. Nyt hän on tähystyshuoneessa, kävelemässä edes takaisin ja puhuvan ääneen. "Kokki potkaisee minut ihan varmasti takaisin East bluelle asti." Hän ei kuule, kun luukku aukeaa. "Tai potkii minut ihan puoli kuoliaaksi. Niin hän varmaan te…" Zoro lause katkeaa, kun näkee edessään Sanji. Sanji puree alahuultaan ja pitää käsissään Zoron antamia suklaita.

 **Sanji**

Sanji kiipesi Zoron salille ja juuri ennen kuin hän avasi luukun, niin hän kuulee Zoron puhuvan itsekseen."Kokki potkaisee minut ihan varmasti takaisin East bluelle asti." Sanji avaa luukun ja nostaa sitä. Zoro ei kuule hänen tulevan, vaan jatkaa yksin puheluaan. "Tai potkii minut ihan puoli kuoliaaksi. Niin hän varmaan te…" Zoro lopettaa, kun näkee hänen seisovan ihan edessään. Sanji hermostuttaa, että alkaa purra alahuultaan.

"Kokki?"

Sanji nostaa katseen ja näkee Zoron olevan huolissaan. "Älä pure itseäsi niin lujaa, että alat vuotaa verta." Sanoo Zoro. Sanji nostaa käden ja koskettaa kohtaa jota hän puri. Verta jää sormenpäähän. Hän alkaa etsiä nenäliina, mutta tuntee jonkin pehmeän koskettavan kasvojaan. Zoro oli ottanut puhtaan nenäliinan ja alkanut pyyhkiä verta pois hänen kasvoilta.

"Miksi?"

"Hmm?"

"Miksi sinä annoit minulle suklaata? Sinä vihaat minua ja varmaan toivoit, että olisin kuollut Whole Cake saarelle." Sanji sanoo ja läimäyttää Zoron käden kauemmaksi kasvoistaan. Zoro seisoo hetken paikallaan ennen kuin sanoo. "En minä vihaa sinua. Minä en osaa vain näyttää tunteitani kunnolla ja halusin vain kertoa sinulle tunteistani."

 **Zoro**

Nyt hän on sanonut sen, mutta kokki vaan tuijottaa häntä. "Tunteistasi?" Sanji kysyy ihan kuin ei ymmärrä mistä on kyse. Hän osoittaa rasiaa ja Sanji katsoo myös rasiaa.

"Oh."

"Nytkö muistat? Mikä tarkoitus on tulla suklaalla tällä saarella?"

Sanji nyökkää ja puna alkaa nousta uudestaan hänen kasvoille. "Sinä siis tykkäät minusta?" Sanji kysyy. "Kyllä tykkään. Aikaisemmin kun palasit, olin vain vihainen ja nyt haluan korvata sen, että olin sinua kohtaan kusipää." Zoro kertoo. Zoro näkee Sanjin katsovan suklaita, hän ei ole maistanut yhtäkään. "Ei sinun tarvitse syödä niitä, jos et ha…" Zoro sanoo ja yrittää ottaa rasian Sanjilta, mutta Sanji vetäytyy kauemmaksi Zorosta ja sanoo. "Ei. Kyllä minä syön nämä, mutta kerro ensiksi. Miten sait nämä?" Zoro huokaisee ja istuu sohvalle istumaan.

"Se ei ollut helppoa. Minun piti auttaa suklaanpitäjää kaikista mitä hän pyysi, ennen kuin alkoi tehdä noita." Zoro kertoo, samalla Sanji istuu hänen viereen ja ottaa yhden suklaa sydämen. Hän laittaa sen suuhunsa ja pureskelee sitä hiljaa.

 **Sanji**

Suklaa maistuu. Ihanalta. Vihreä suklaa on värjättyä valkosuklaata ja sisällä on hilloa. Sanji ottaa toisen sydämen ja syö sen. Hillo on kiivistä tehty ja se sointuu yhdessä. Hillo ei ole liian makea ja suklaa taas on täyteläinen maku. Se on tehty korkea luokan raaka-aineista. Sanji ottaa kolmannen suuhunsa ja nauttii todella tästä lahjasta.

"No?"

Sanji kääntyy katsomaan Zoroa, joka hermoilee pikkuisen siitä, että tykkääkö Sanji hänen lahjasta. Sanji ottaa neljännen ja ojentaa sen Zorolle. Zoro katsoo hetken sydäntä ja tajuaa, että Sanji haluaa hänen maistavan sitä. Sanji kyllä tietää, ettei Zoro tykkää suklaasta paljokaan. Mutta Zoro nappaa Sanjia ranteesta kiinni. Laittaa suklaan ja Sanjin sormet myös hänen suuhunsa. Sanji tuntee posket alkavan kuumottaa. Zoro nuolee hänen etusormea ja peukaloa.

"Zo-zoro?! Mitä sinä teet?"

"No, miltä näyttää? Sanji~!"

Sanji on hämillään. Zoro ei koskaan kutsu häntä nimellä ainoastaan kaikeksi muuksi. Yleensä hän on vain Kokiksi. Zoro suutelee nyt hänen molempia käsiä. Zoro oli nostanut suklaan rasian pois Sanji sylistä ja laittanut sen lattialle. Zoro toinen käsi kulki Sanjin reittä pitkin, kunnes pysähtyy hänen pepulleen ja alkaa puristaa sitä.

"Zoro."

Zoro vetää Sanjin syliinsä. "UUAAHH!" Sanji huudahtaa, mutta Zoro vetää hänet lähemmäksi itseään. Sanji istuu nyt kokonaan Zoron sylissä ja katsoo suoran hänen silmiin. Harmaat. Zoron silmien väri on harmaat. Vaikka heillä on kyllä ollut päät vastakkain niin hän ei ole koskaan aikaisemmin katsonut tarkkaan Zoron silmiä. Zoron käsi on vasten Sanjin kasvoja. Sanji koskettaa Zoron huulia ja Zoro alkaa nuolla hänen sormia uudestaan. Sanji nojautuu Zoro kohti ja alkaa suudella miekkamiestä. Sanji laskee vasemman käden Zoron kaulalle ja oikea hakeutuu Marimon hiuksiin. Marimon hiukset ovat pehmeät Sanjin kättä vasten. Heidän suudelma katkeaa hetkeksi, kun he vetävät henkeä.

"Sanji. Olen jo pitkään unelmoinut tästä hetkestä, kun näin sinut ensimmäistä kertaa." Kertoo Zoro ja Sanji hymyilee. Hän nuolaisee Zoron huulia. Miekkamies avaa suutaan ja päästää Kokin kielen suuhunsa. Heidän kielet painivat keskenään hetken, kunnes Zoro kieli voittaa kieli painin. Zoron käden olivat alkanut harhailla pitkin Sanjin kehoa pitkin, kunnes kädet olivat alkaneet avata Sanjin takin nappeja ja nyt Zoro yritti saada takkia pois Sanjin päältä.

"Zoro, ei."

"Miksi ei. Sanji?"

"Mitä jos joku tulee katsomaan mitä me teemme?"

Zoro nostaa Sanjin pois sylistään ja nousee ylös. Sanji on ihmeissään. 'Mitä tapahtui? Miksi he eivät jatka suutelemista.' Zoro on jo luukun kohdalla ja nostaa yhden hänen painavista painoistaan. Ja laskee sen luukun päälle. "No niin. Nyt kukaan ei tule häiritsemään meitä." Zoro sanoo ylpeästi, kuin olisi keksinyt pyörän uudestaan. Sanji peittää suunsa molemmilla käsillään ja alkaa nauraa.

"HHPPMMMHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"Hei älä naura!"

Sanji pyyhkii kyyneltä silmäkulmasta ja sanoo. "Anteeksi Marimo, mutta sinun tekosi oli niin naurettava. Se ehkä toimii hetken."

Zoro istuu Sanjin viereen ja antaa hänen kiivetä takaisin miekkamiehen syliin. Mutta nyt hän tuntee jonkin muhkuran Zoron haarois... ...sa. Sanji kysyy. "Zoro oletko...?" "Kovana. Kyllä olen." Zoro lopettaa Sanji kysymyksen ja alkaa ottaa hänen takkia pois. "Mutta Zoro meidän ei varmaan pidä tehdä sitä vielä mei..." Zoro suutelee uudestaan Sanji saadakseen hänet hiljaiseksi ja heittää hänen takin toiselle puolen huonetta. Sanji ottaa Zoron takkia pois, samalla Zoro avaa Sanji paidan nappeja. Zoron vyötärö liina lentää pois ja Sanjin paita on jo puoliksi auki, kun heidän suudelma rikkoutuu. Sanji käsi osuu Zoron korvakoruihin ja ne kilisevät hetken. Zoro asettaa Sanjin makaamaan ja suukottaa hänen kaulaansa, sitten rintaa ja viimeksi vatsaansa. Sanji alkaa tuntea, että hänelläkin alkaa seisoa.

"Mmmh. Zo-zoro." Sanji sanoo huohottaen ja Zoro nostaa katseen.

"Ole kiltti ja rakastele minua. Zoro."

Zoro avaa hänen vyönsä ja vetää housut pois Sanjin päältä.

 **Loppu.**

* * *

Hyvää Ystävänpäivää!


End file.
